


Ink Me.

by brogan6146



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: DJ - Freeform, Everyone else is brilliant, F/F, F/M, Karmy BROTP, Liam's a fuckboy, M/M, Music, Reamy, theres a theme with my stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brogan6146/pseuds/brogan6146
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy knew she at least had some game. Not much, but some. So why did it leave her hanging when she needed it most when she comes face to face with a new Tattoo artist/DJ/Lesbian extraordinaire. Tattoo!Reagan. Reamy. Smut. (All sorts of adorable Amy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ink Me.

Chapter 1.

It had took Karma exactly 3 weeks and 5 days to convince Amy to cave.

26 days of mindless chatter about how badass they'll both look and how you only get one life. But if Amy's honest, she only gave in to finally get some peace. That long of time with Karma sending texts of ideas at 2AM followed by snapchats of her pouting face only stays cute for so long.

That brings us to here. Voodoo Tattoo and Piercings. The studio was new but had quickly built up a reputation. You know, clean, sterile, great artists. All the things you'd want of a place that are going to stick thousands of needles in your skin and scar you for life.

Karma had been given the idea for a tattoo by marathon watching Real Housewives Of Orange County. Don't ask her how, because she wouldn't be able to tell already asked numerous times and was told 'It just did, god!' But she would be able to tell you about her new found need for ink on her skin. Which Amy also got told about. Plus, tattoo's are hot. Everyone know's this.

She could do without the smell, Amy decided. Maybe the sound too. Neither smell to appealing to her.

"So, hypothetically, let's say I changed my mind about getting a tattoo." The blonde spoke just loud enough for her friend to hear from where she was looking in the books next to her, knowing what she's getting but hey, there's no harm in browsing right?

"Mmmhmm. Hypothetically?" Karma pursed her lips, not moving her eyes from the pages in front of her.

"Right, hypothetically." Amy nodded, cautiously flicking her eyes to Karma.

"Well, hypothetically, I'd have to tell your mom about that stash of Doughnuts you've got in your room, and then maybe tell Lauren that it's you who flushes the toilet anytime she's in the shower, which might just unleash hell on your household. Hypothetically of course." Karma turned to Amy and smiled one of those mess with me, i dare you, smiles that every girl perfects during their teenage years.

Amy stared at Karma for a second, weighing up her options. After a few seconds she decides to take the higher ground because Karma is really fucking persistent. She smiled at her best friend before turning back to the books, flipping through page after page. "Could be at home eating Shrimp in my sweat pants right now." She mumbled to herself. Or well... she thought to herself. The lesson Amy learnt here was; When you have your back to…pretty much everything, it's impossible to know if someone's behind you and listening to your mumbling about Shrimp.

"I'm personally more of a cookie type of girl myself." A scratchy voice argued from behind Amy. Just what she needs, some wise ass with a delicious voice speaking up about her food preferences. So what she has a love for Shrimp and doughnuts. They're the staples of a good diet. In a twisted not at all way.

Turning around with her smart ass response ready, she stopped when she laid eyes on the owner of the voice. Because fuck everything if she wasn't gorgeous. Amy wasn't sure what bit about the girl she took in first. It's all just to perfect. Was it the dark eyeliner surrounding twinkling eyes? Dark hair with purple tips? Or was it her lips. God, those lips. The upper one forming a slight pout all by itself. She doesn't know but she's not too bothered, all she's bothered about is she's been standing in front of this girl with her mouth hanging open like a fish for the past 30 seconds. Or was it 5 years. Amy wasn't sure.

"I think your friend is broken?" The dark haired beauty spoke over her shoulder to Karma who stood up and walked over to Amy, frown on her face.

Amy now had both the perfection in lady form, 'My god I'm a mess, who even calls someone that.'' and her best friend. "Amy? Are you ok?" Do I look ok?

"Does she…need the bathroom or something? Because they're in the back, I don't get paid enough to clean up after someone having an accident."

"Oh you work here?" Karma questioned, temporarily distracted from her friends frozen face. '17 years of friendship right there Karms, i love you too.'

Receiving a nod and smile in response Karma grinned at Amy, who had now finally managed to close her mouth and at least act normal. "We'd like to get tattoo's, please!"

"Alright, no problem. My name's Reagan, by the way." Sticking her right arm out to shake hands. You get used to using your non dominant hands to shake when you're a lefty. Karma took her hand first and shook it with a polite smile, probably trying to contain her nerves. Reagan then put her hand in Amy's direction and raised her eyebrows 'Fuck, this girls eyebrow game is on point. Stop it.' Smiling sheepishly the blonde put her hand in Reagan's and shook it, a shy grin forming on her own lips as the brunette sent a sly wink her way.

"So what where you thinking about getting?" Reagan questioned as she walked over to the glass counter and put her car keys below it.

Karma stepped forward first, taking a piece of paper out of her bag and putting it on the counter. "I want to get this on my shoulder blade, like this font and everything."

Reagan turned the paper towards her and furrowed those stupidly perfect eyebrows, "Força? That's strength, right?" She paused and looked up at Karma who nodded at her. "Why this font? I mean i could clean it up for you?"

"It's my grandfather's handwriting, so I don't really wanna differ from that to much, y'know?" Reagan nodded and looked at it again.

"So it's gonna be about an inch wide and about half an inch high?"

Karma nodded again, excitement taking over her. 'Now who looks like they need the bathroom'

Lifting her eyes up and looking at the two girls in front of her, her eyes shifted to the blonde. "What about you, Shrimp girl?" she asked with a flick of her chin.

Shrimp girl. Great. I sound like I should be on American horror story. Well done Amy.' "That's me, isn't it?" Amy asked, because you can never be to safe.

"Yes, ma'am"

"Glad we cleared that up." Amy paused as Reagan took of her leather jacket, exposing the white short sleeve T shirt underneath. Amy can now see the first signs of Reagan's tattoo's. There's a half sleeve covering her left forearm looking like it follows no real pattern, a mix of drawings weaving with each other surrounded by some clouds , and a some rosary beads wrapped around her right wrist, going down to her hand.

"You don't have many tattoo's for a tattoo artist?" Karma speaks up.

Letting out a small laugh at this, "Since when does the amount of ink I have on me effect my ability to put ink on other people. C'mon now Karen."

'Oh no. Oh. No. I LOVE it when this happens.'

"It's Karma. Kar-ma."

Reagan smirked, "Right, I said that? Anyway, Shrimp girl?"

Walking towards the counter, and looking around Amy bit her lip. Not missing the way the brunette in front of her watched her mouth each time she brought the lip in and out of her a hand through her hair and brushing it out her face, she let out a indecisive sigh. "I was thinking maybe…a feather?"

"Is that a question?"

"No it's just…i mean…what?"

"Listen Shrimps, a tattoo is for life, you don't wanna get one if you're not sure on it. Trust me, you'll regret it. I speak from experience." With that Reagan walked from behind the counter and turning her leg for Amy to see before bending over slightly and pointing to a small smiley face tattoo on her tan leg.

It took Amy a while to get down to that part of her leg though. Because of course she had to be wearing short denim shorts, showing off tan legs that considering the girl was fairly short, seemed to go on forever. There was a thigh watercolour piece on her right leg that Amy couldn't help but admire. The ink was nothing compared to the girls smooth skin though. "Home tattoo kit done by an ex. Now every time I wear a bikini or shorts, I wear socks too. And trust me, it gets you some looks and not the good kind."

Walking back to the original side of the counter, she leant down, resting her elbows on the glass. "My advice is don't get anything you're not sure off, make sure you want it. Maybe get a piercing first."

Amy isn't ashamed to say she spent most of the time dying over two things. The first was watching Reagan's mouth as she spoke. The second was listening to that scratchy voice mixed in with the slight accent, suggesting she's probably bilingual. 'I feel like I'm being obvious. Am I being obvious? Definitely being obvious.' If she was dying over watching her talk, then she almost melted into a pile of blonde mush when the tip of the brunettes tongue peaked out and wet her lips.

"…Ok. So. How about we tat you up first, Carmen?"

Amy had to stifle a laugh at the fact she could basically see Karma biting the inside of her cheek, moving closer to her friend she leant in to her ear, "Don't piss off the girl who's going to be permanently marking your skin, Karms." Shifting her eyes back to Reagan she watched her put the piece of paper into a machine before pressing a few buttons.

"Aren't you going to do it free hand? I mean don't you need to turn it into a stencil thingy?" 'god I'm on a roll. Question her artist ability a bit more Amy, I dare you.'

To her credit, the tattooist smiled and let out a small laugh. "This turns it into a stencil…thingy. It's a Thermal Processor, usually I'd do it free hand but since it's so small and Kammy want's it so precise, this is the best bet." The machine beeped and Reagan took the new stencil out and the original, handing the latter back to Karma before motioning that the girls should follow her.

"So is this your studio?" Karma asked, throwing a wink in Amy's direction as she took her coat off and sat on the chair. Amy furrowed her eyebrows, because I mean first Reagan winks and now Karma, has she got something on her face.

Reagan took a seat on the stool next to the bigger chair, leaning over to get a clean razor and some Speed Stick Deodorant. "I wish, I just work here." She paused as she moved to Karma's back, shaving the area before spraying the deodorant on it. "I'm actually a DJ. But surprise surprise, a female DJ in Texas isn't exactly a big money maker. So I'm working here to pay the bills why I try to get noticed." Putting the stencil on, she removed the paper and smiled. "Want to check that in the mirror?"

Karma nodded and stood up, turning her back to the mirror so she could see it, smiling at the result. "It's awesome. So uhh, when did you start tattooing?" Karma asked as she made her way back to the chair.

Why's Karma asking so many questions. She's never this interested in people who get her name wrong. 'Especially not more than 3 times.'

"I learnt of my dad when I was like, 16 I guess? He used to own a shop in Round Rock." Reagan paused for a second as she inserted the needle into the gun, holding the wrappers up so Karma and Amy could both see. "By law I have to make sure you can both see and agree that all of this is opened fresh." When the two girls nodded she smiled and told Karma to lean forward.

"That's pretty young…not too long ago, right?" Amy hasn't stopped frowning since Karma started interrogating the young woman getting ready to stick needles in her skin. It certainly doesn't help that Karma keeps catching her eye and winking at her.

"About 5 years ago? You're gonna feel a sharp scratch but you'll get used to it, ok?" Reagan informed Karma before pressing the gun to her skin.

"So, what does yo-Oh my god. Oh my god. Holy fuck that wasn't what I was expecting. Shit fuck ouch dammit."

"You're so not helping convince me to get one!" Amy said through laughter.

"It's totally fine. Totally. See?" Karma smiled at Amy…Well 'smiled' more like grimaced.

"Then why are you crying?"

"They're tears of happiness, dammit Amy this is an emotional time for me."

Reagan stopped the gun for a second whilst she dipped it in Ink again and wiped Karma's back. "And we have a bleeder! Way to go, Dude."

"Is it meant to bleed? Do I need to go to hospital? Amy what's happening?"

At a loss for words Amy just looked at Reagan helplessly. "Some bleed, some don't. It's fine, don't worry. Here we go again ok?" Pausing whilst she made contact with skin, "So you're not sure if you actually want one, Shrimps?"

"It's not that I DON'T want one, I think I'm just put off because I don't know what I want." Amy reasoned.

"Well do you have anything dear to you? A song? A family tradition? A favourite food…" Once again winking at Amy, the blonde was just about ready to combust. She couldn't talk and look at the girl, she decided it was impossible.

"So, Reagan. What does your boyfriend think of you tattooing? Does he have any?" Amy, who had been turned around looking at pictures that where plastered on the wall, turned around and stared at Karma with one of those 'what the fuck' looks.

"Well I'm sure if I liked dick he'd be into it."

"So you're gay?" Karma yet again winked at Amy. 'Seriously this is getting beyond a joke.'

"Yes ma'am. Is that a problem? Because let me just remind you I have about 7 needles going in and out of you every second right now. Just putting that out there." With that Reagan turned the gun off once again before wiping Karma's shoulder one more time, taking her time to admire the work before bringing up another copy of the tattoo and holding it to the shoulder, ensuring she got all the corners spot on. "Alright, Keke, you're done! Took it like a champ…sorta. Wanna go check it out?" With that Karma skipped up the mirror, grinning at her newly inked up shoulder.

"It's perfect, seriously thank you so much." Putting her jacket back on the girls walked back to the original counter and waited for Reagan whilst the girl took her leather gloves off and wiped down the seat.

"You should ask her out." Karma quietly spoke out the side of her mouth.

Glancing at the shorter girl with disbelief on her face, Amy didn't even know where to start with that sentence. "Why're you talking like that? You look like the kiss face emoji. Oh, and I don't know what you're talking about."

Karma rolled her eyes, because ok maybe she did look like the emoji. A little. "You've been crushing on her since she overheard your stupid shrimp mumbling. Ask her out!"

"First of all, I wasn't shrimp mumbling…I was talking quietly to myself about shrimp. Second, I'm straight, she's just very pretty, alright? Third, she's older!"

"Straight Shmaight! You're obviously ridiculously attracted to her, even your mom would be able to see it. If you like her, what is there to lose? so what if she's older, just means she's more experienced. Or…experienced at all."

Amy noticed the girl of the minute walking towards them and quickly hushed Karma who had taken to making kiss face at her.

"That'll be 40 bucks please, Karmin." She said once she was at the register, smile still plastered on her face.

Handing over two twenties, Karma smiled at the girl. "Thank you, hopefully I'll be back soon.

"No problem, come back anytime, I'll be here. Bye guys!" Reagan said as the two girls walked towards the exit, Karma constantly Side eyeing Amy.

"Go back and talk to her." She mimed with pretty much gritted teeth. Amy didn't refuse nor agree, in fact for a minute she looked confused. I mean she has nothing to lose right? Apart from her dignity. But after the past hour she's not sure there's much of that left anyway.

"Hey Shrimp girl?" That stupid sexy voice called from behind her. Amy turned to face her before looking back at Karma who pointed to herself and the outside, signalling she'll wait outside.

"Sometimes I go by Amy too…" 'A game flirting right here ladies and gentlemen'

Grinning at the girl in front of her, Reagan took a step closer, biting her lip slightly before looking up through her eyelashes at Amy. "Yeah well sometimes I go by Miss Cortes, doesn't mean everyone calls me it.

"Who's Miss Cortes?" Reagan rose her eyebrows at Amy's question, how long was it going to take her to click. "That's your last name isn't." That's how long.

Letting out a laugh and gently pushing Amy's shoulder, she held out a folded piece of paper, smiley face drew on the front.

Amy looked at the paper for a second before taking it and opening it up. Reagan's name followed by her number was written in a messy scrawl. "Considering you're a tattoo artist you have messy writing." Amy scrunched up her face. Internally cringing at herself because somehow she's gone and insulted Reagan yet again.

"Erm…thanks. Means a lot to me. I was gonna say if you want some help with finding a tattoo, or make up your mind, give me a call and I'll personally schedule in. Well that's what I was gonna say. Before you dissed my writing. Might take it back now."

"Please don't" Amy replied, not sparing a second for Reagan to think about it, moving the paper behind her back. Obviously Reagan was going to snatch it back, of course.

"If you wish, Shrimps." Smiling at the girl, the brunette let out a laugh. "I'll see you soon then?

"Yeah, soon." Amy said with a sigh.

"Bye then?"

"Bye!" The girls continued to look at each other. One dazed and confused about what her life is right now, and the other confused as to why the first girl is unmoving from her studio.

"Goodbye Amy?" Reagan cautiously said, moving her head slightly to see if the blonde was even focussed on her. She was. How could she not.

"See ya Reagan." she mumbled out.

"AMY. Door. Now" A third voice interrupted them, or should I say saved them.

With one last look and a shy smile, Amy turned around and walked towards the exit where Karma had called her from. And yes, she was completely aware of Reagan's eyes on her ass. And yes, she added an extra sway to her step.

"You might be the most un-smooth person I've ever met. How're you my best friend? Have I taught you nothing?" Karma quizzed as Amy stepped out. Instead of replying verbally, she just held up the piece of paper which Karma proceeded to take out of her hands. "You got her number? You little romeo, you! How'd you do it?"

Amy thought for a minute of every single little embarrassing thing she did in VooDoo. "I honestly don't know."

Drop a review and let me know what you guys think and Reagan will visit you at night. In a none creepy way

**Author's Note:**

> So, thought it's fine time to get this posted over here too. Catch me over at Yvettemonrealsource on tumblr. Let me know what yous think!


End file.
